


True Warfare

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 248: Bivouac. Set during the Time War.</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 248: Bivouac. Set during the Time War.

He stands on his TARDIS, about to end the war with a simple press of a button. It feels like there should be mud and spilt guts and lack of shelter for this to amount to true warfare. Without that, it would seem easy for him to distance himself from the imminent deaths.

But the responsibility is as heavily his as if he were killing them face-to-face. Someone has to remember the horror, and he’ll be the only one left.

The button is pushed.

They all die. Only he’s reborn.

He remembers every second of the fire engulfing them all.


End file.
